


Language of the Sky People

by clarklexahs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarklexahs/pseuds/clarklexahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke teaches Lexa how to curse in English. It does not go unnoticed and she loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of the Sky People

With all the time Lexa had spent in the company of the Sky People it was hard not to notice their strange use of language. More specifically, the terms they used when they were aggravated or flustered, typically. 

She truly began to notice the use of these words the day Raven came to her in place of Clarke to deliver a few maps. The young girl ended up stumbling over a root on her way over and screamed a loud, “Son of a bitch!” as she rubbed at her disabled leg, more than likely damning it for its ineffectiveness. 

She noticed it again when Abby was stitching up one of her warriors. The man she was tending, sinewy and broad with a typical stoic facade, could not for the life of him stay still as Abby was attempting to thread the needle through the torn flesh. She finally snapped at him, as Lexa had anticipated she would. “Stay still, dammit, or you’re gonna bleed out.” Lexa had left shortly thereafter, confused by the word, this “dammit” term she had used.

The mystery behind the meaning of such words was beginning to get under Lexa’s skin, so one day she felt the need to confront Clarke on the topic.

“What does… What are those terms your people use?” she asked, fiddling with her gloves so as to avoid looking at Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked, looking up from the map she had been studying. A few strands of blonde hair that had been tucked behind her ears fell forward, hugging her pale, scarred cheeks.

“I hear the Sky People use strange terms when they’re upset and I cannot figure out what they could mean,” she admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had to ask Clarke about this.

A small smirk spread across Clarke’s face as she rolled up the map and set it aside, a playful glint dancing in her studded blue gaze.

“Our people use certain swear terms, sometimes when they get mad and just need to scream at something and sometimes for no reason at all. It’s just a part of our language. I could teach you a few if you want to know them,” she grinned.

“Is it.. necessary?” Lexa asked, somehow still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of fully morphing into the Sky People’s ways just yet.

“Of course not, but my people will understand you, and you’ll find they’re quiet useful.”

So Lexa obliged and allowed Clarke to teach her some of these “swear words”, as she referred to them. To her slight dismay, the words took quickly to her vocabulary, and she found herself using them often after that.

“Why can’t my warrior’s just fucking hunt like they always do?” she growled at a meeting one day that was assembled to discuss on how to stock up for the approaching winter. The entire group just stared at her as the words escaped her lips, all but Clarke who was grinning to herself in the corner of the room. 

“Where the hell are my gloves?” she snapped from inside her tent another time. As she stomped outside, hoping to accuse someone of misplacing them, she found herself facing a rather amused Octavia. 

“Taking to Sky People language, huh Commander?” she grinned as she strolled away, leaving Lexa to stir in her annoyance.

“I don’t understand why everyone gives a damn that I… that I use these words now,” she confessed to Clarke one day as she sat on her throne and Clarke shuffled around, moving things about.

The words brought an instant smile to Clarke’s lips as she turned to face Lexa. “Well, I for one love hearing you use obscenities everywhere you go. It’s quite entertaining,” she admitted.

Lexa frowned, obviously not pleased that Clarke found so much enjoyment in this. 

“The words have no fundamental purpose in your language anyway, so why do people care?” she asked, twirling her knife in her palm, carressing the handle out of boredom. 

Clarke shook her head with a light laugh, “No one exactly cares, Lexa. They’re just amused.”

“But why?” she asked again. Clarke finally sighed and walked up to where Lexa was perched on her throne, leaning over it with a hand on each armrest, looking down at Lexa. The Commander felt her heartbeat increase reluctantly.

“Well, it’s easy to get a kick out of the mighty Commander trying to fit in with the Sky People by adopting their language,” she grinned playfully. Lexa slowly stood then, forcing Clarke down a step, and stared down the shorter girl with a glint in her verdant gaze.

“Fuck you,” she huffed before striding past Clarke and out of the tent, smiling to herself as she left behind Clarke’s faint laugh.


End file.
